An air ionizer typically includes electrodes to which high voltages are applied. Gas molecules near the electrodes become ionized when they either gain or lose electrons. Because the ions take on the charge of the nearest electrode, and like charges repel, they are repelled from that electrode. In typical air ionizers, an air current is introduced to the device in order to carry the ions away from the electrodes to a “target region” where an increased ion content is desired.
Ions in the air are attracted to objects carrying an opposite charge. When an ion comes in contact with an oppositely charged object, it exchanges one or more electrons with the object, lessening or eliminating the charge on the object. Thus, ions in the air can reduce contamination of objects in the environment.